


Wrath of Hawkman

by SiSiLuvsShipping



Category: DCU, Hawkman (Comics), Hawkworld (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiSiLuvsShipping/pseuds/SiSiLuvsShipping
Summary: Katar Hol is an thanagarian officer sworn to protect their planet and uphold their laws of justice. When a criminal escapes with a piece of technology vital to their people, Katar leaves the planet and people he knew. His travels led him towards the Earth. While undercover, Katar must learn to live amongst the people of Earth while trying to find his target. With no one knowing, he uses his Nth Metal powers and armor to become the winged vigilante known as Hawkman.
Relationships: Carter Hall & George Emmett, Hawkman/Hawkwoman, Katar Hol/Shayera Hol





	Wrath of Hawkman

_ Issue summary: The planet Thanagar, the home planet of the hawk-like beings known as Thanagarians and known for the rare mineral known as Nth Metal. With their elite police force, they are a proud raise who will do anything to keep themselves safe. However, one day the planet’s archives are attacked and the people lose information valuable to the secrets of their Nth Metal. To retrieve what was lost, an officer must leave his home and the people he loves to follow the thief and bring justice for his people. This warrior’s name is Katar Hol.  _

* * *

In Keystone City , it was clear crisp and cold night as the downtown city lights lit up the streets contrasting against the cold enchanting night sky. The streets were quite as usual with people, rude, polite, people of all kinds of personality and backgrounds were passing by as they went their way. However, on the lower levels,there was a small shack-like tavern barely holding on with its old age. The only thing remotely youthful was the bright lights on the inside flashing the word "open" In clashing colours.

The outside of the bar was painted in a dark crimson red the paint however, had seen better days as it began to chip away showing the rustic coloring beneath it! Inside the bar men were drinking a range of drinks not caring for branding as long as they drank their sorrows away, not even the answers they hoped for could be found at the bottom of the bottle.

Over by the worn wood that was the bar counter was a tall man with long ragged matted brown hair with matching lifeless stone eyes, his small beard jumping out of his jaw in a dark, eerie way and his shoes were a dark leather brown worn out beyond compare it was beyond obvious the shoes were the man's favor and stood to the task the mysterious man put them too. The man was slouched almost corpse-like over the wooden table that was stained and marked from years of abuse and drunken brawls. The man reached for one of the many shots before him, the man's pastor gave the Impression he was closed off from the world, it was almost like he was upset or enraged about something or with someone.

As he put the cup down and wiped his mouth, he loudly asked “waiter! Give me another one!”

The employee could clearly hear him as he walked over. Taking the cups and filling another one, the waiter put it down on the table and replied “alright last drink but then I'm cutting you off.” As the man continued to drink, the waiter asked the man “what did you say your name was again?”

“It’s like I’ve been telling you. My name is Katar Hol. I am an officer of Thanagar. I came to this planet looking for a Tamaran princess who stole secret information that if used in the wrong plans, could endanger my homeworld.”

Even though he had heard the story many times before, it still was as amusing as ever. “Man I have heard this story in this dump many times before but that one is clearly the best.”

Being wasted off the alcohol, he didn’t seem bothered as much. “You still don’t believe me.”

“Well considering the fact that you had several shots of my hardest whiskey I’m surprised you can even talk.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter if you believe me or not because all that matters is that I stop that princess before anyone can get their hands on the secrets of the metal.” Katar said to the waiter as he drank his beverage. 

“Look pal, I think you had enough drinks for tonight so why not just go back home and quit with the drinks and whatever drugs your taking while you can.” The waiter told Katar while he cleaned some glass cups with a cloth.

“And what if I refuse to live?” Katar asked and stared the waiter straight in the eyes and showed no signs of leaving.

A man from behind, round in size and asked the waiter “is he bothering you boss?” He was round and larger in size. Being taller than Katar if he was standing up. As he slowly turned, Katar could see him over his shoulder.

“Like I said. I think it’s time for you to go home.” The waiter requested calmly still giving Katar that option.

Katar still didn’t seem phased. Though that was in vain as the waiter’s friend tossed Katar out the back door. Him crashing into the garbage outside. Seeing him from the door, the man ordered “and stay out if you know what’s good for you!”

“Ah screw you!” Katar waved him off as he slowly got up and wiped the garbage that was on his clothes and began walking away.

Katar tried hailing for a cab but was only met with a splash of water as a car ran over a puddle, soaking Katar and his clothes in the process. “Great….” he muttered as he decided to walk down the street instead.

Katar has not had it easy since arriving here on Earth but he knew that he was only here to try and retrieve back the secrets of the Nth metal from that wicked princess. That no good Tamaran princess who managed to slip through their grasps and steal the secrets of their metal….

* * *

_ Flashback _

On the planet Thanagar, the streets were quiet and bright from the silver and gold shine of the buildings and platforms. Guards would stand by watching over the people and maintaining order. All seemed peaceful as usual, however, there was something much more than what could be seen. Flying through the sky, a thanagrarian was flying through the city at a fast pace. Trying to get away from someone. Behind him, Katar, wearing a bright gold Nth Metal armor attached to his grey uniform, the hawk symbol on his chest, was following him, being sure his prey did not get away. 

Speeding up, Katar gritted his teeth and got tired of this needless chase. As he got closer, he demanded and yelled “stop running and surrender Byth! There’s nowhere for you to go!”

Not willing to give us, he kept going. As Byth turned around, he responded “not this time Katar. This planet's laws will not hold me any longer.” Pulling out a blaster, he fired multiple blasts at Katar.

Seeing the blasts, Katar quickly pulled out his shield and deflected each shot. However, as he took a minute to defend himself, he allowed Byth to escape his sights. Seeing him off in the distance, Katar flew off after him. 

Byth was keeping low and was getting closer into the city. Looking over his shoulder to see he was almost free. However, that only lasted for a second as Katar re-entered his sight. As Byth continued to fire upon Katar, he managed to make the officer lose his guard for a minute, receiving a shot and being stunned for a minute. 

As the rapid fire went on, a blast hit one of the buildings. The rubble falling down near civilians. Seeing the scene, Katar flew down and grabbed the civilians, moving them away before they could be harmed. As he put them down, Katar could see that Byth was gone once again. Himself becoming annoyed with the chase. Not hearing the couple thanking him for the rescue. He then told them, “it's alright. Now if you'll excuse me.” Jumping up in the air, Katar jumped into the air and flew off to find Byth. 

The criminal was attempting to steal a ship as he arrived at the docking bay where ships were docked and ready for use. Walking through the port, he was looking at each plane. Though he was not alone. Stopping in his tracks, he could see that Katar had caught up with him.”

Standing firm in front of him, Katar asked with a grin on his face “going somewhere?”

Byth was surprised but was not willing to be turned in so easily. He then attempted to strike Katar with a punch. However, that move was quickly dodged as Katar grabbed his arm. Byth then tried to swing his foot up and hit him in the face. Though that hit was quickly dodged as well by Katar’s other arm. Pushing Byth back, Katar pulled his arm back and landed a hard hit at Byth’s face. The criminal was knocked back down onto the ground. Struggling and limping to get back up, Byth kept trying to fight against Katar. Ending the struggle, Katar pulled out his mace and landed a hard hit on Byth. Knocking the criminal down onto the ground unconscious as he laid limp. 

Smirking, Katar walked over to Byth. Another thanagarian officer arrived as well and he announced “Katar Hol. Chasing a criminal through the city streets and risking citizen lives is against our codes.”

“Yeah well he never gives me a break.” Katar replied as he cuffed Byth and picked him up over his shoulders. 

Offering his help, the officer said “give the prisoner to me. I’ll bring him to the council and have him locked away.”

“Nah, this one’s all mine.” Katar replied. “Besides, the council has more to worry about than this small fry.” Carrying Byth over his shoulder, Katar flew off to throw Byth in jail. For Katar, this was his life. Protecting his home, chasing down rogues. It was the most thrilling and all he ever wanted.

As the other officer watched Katar fly off, he said into a communicator “you were right. He is more stubborn than I imagined.”

“I expected no less.” The person on the other side replied. “Report to me at once. The emperor would like a word with you.”

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere on the planet’s surface, near the mines where workers would go in to obtain Nth Metal, the archives were located. The archives contained all of Thanagar’s history. Its culture, its history, and most importantly, all of its important secrets. Guards were positioned at every entrance protecting what they valued inside. No one was able to get inside without authorization. However, that law did not apply to someone. On the main entrance, there was a woman with long dark red hair, green eyes, orange skin. She wore a silver and blue armor with a long purple cape and collar. 

The two guards were surprised to see her but were still on guard as they stood ready to fight. “Halt Tamaran! This is a restricted area. Leave at once!”

Not seeming threatened, the woman chuckled and said “oh really.” Raising her fist, it began to glow with purple energy. 

The guards remained standing firm and ready to defend the archives. However their efforts would be in vain. The woman’s powers are strong enough to burst open the entrance. Smoke coming from the heat of the wreckage. The guards bodies lay on the floor as the woman was free to pass on through to enter the archives.

* * *

Over by police headquarters, other officers were positioned there, going in and out, completing jobs. As Katar arrived, he immediately noticed a fellow officer who was doing a quick debriefing. Landing and handing Byth over to officers, he walked on over to her. “Shayera.” Katar called out. 

His voice almost immediately caught her attention as she turned towards him. The female thanagarian had long straight orange hair, green eyes, and red lips. Her face was beautiful in Katar’s eyes, but she was a full devoted Warrior and officer. Perfectly capable of taking care of herself. 

“I see you've arrived from your mission on Rangers.” Katar continued as he removed his helmet.

Removing hers as well, Shayera replied “I just got back, and was going over my mission report before you suddenly and rudely interrupted.”

“Sorry about that princess but I wanted to see you and be sure you were alright.”

She did not seem pleased as Shayera reminded him “Katar Hol, you are an officer of Thanagar. A proud warrior sworn to protect the planet and its people. I would keep my priorities on that if I were you.”

“I am well aware of that Shayera Thal.” Katar could tell she was putting up a front as he told her “Shayera you can stop acting so formal out in public. No one should care about the two of us together.”

“Trust me, my father was already pissed at his daughter being an officer. I don't want to think about what would happen if he discovered the existence of our engagement.”

Putting a hand on her face, Katar said “they can kill me if they want. I'd go to hell for you.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” She grinned, putting her hand on his and moved the other to his shoulder

As Katar placed his other hand around her waist, they both leaned in for a kiss. However, before their lips could touch, an alarm could be heard from around the building. A voice coming from the speakers as well as their communication systems could be heard as it instructed, ‘Attention all field officers. The archives have been breached by a Tamaran outsider. Do not allow her to leave the premises.’ 

Backing away from each other Shayera and Katar put their helmets back on and we're ready to get back to work. 

“Who would be stupid enough to break into one of the most secure places on the planet?” Shayera wondered. 

“Don't know, but let's find out.” Katar replied. 

As they jumped into the air, Shayera and Katar flew off with a squad of other officers as they headed towards the building. 

* * *

_ Back in the Present _

After walking home, Katar used his key to enter his apartment. It wasn’t much being fairly sized though it was comfortable enough for him. But even then, he sometimes missed his home on Thanagar. Open doors free to move and fly, looking over the city with no fear or concerns. Walking over to the couch, Katar decided to lay down and turned on the TV. Not paying attention to the news broadcast as he relaxed himself. 

As the news went on, the newswoman said “As we conclude with the weather, tomorrow you can expect weather to drop into 50 degrees fahrenheit but sunny skies will be about. In other news, crime has risen to an all time high. Gangs assembling and causing small acts of terrorism. Yesterday, the mayor made a statement saying there is no need to worry. However, citizens still have their doubts.” She paused for a minute to hear something on her earpiece. Whispering to the person talking to her before turning back to the camera. “I have just been told

That we have a hostage situation in an apartment building down on Johns street. Luckily we have a reporter near the scene so we can see what is going on over there. Switch the footage over.”

“I’m standing here over at the building where the hostage situation is taking place. officers are doing the best to solve this problem and make sure no hostages get hurt. According to the information we have available, this attack was caused by yet another small gang in our city’s upspring of crime. The attackers seem to only want money however they are still holding multiple hostages inside.” The reporter outside the building said as she explained what was going on. As she turned around, she said “wait a second. Something appears to be going on.

An officer suddenly yelled out “everybody get down!” As he pushed the reporter down for her own safety, an explosion suddenly erupted from inside the building igniting it in flames.

Hearing a loud bang, Katar got up and went over to the window. Able to see the fire in the distance. Looking back at the TV, the news woman at the scene announced “apparently has launched a grenade inside the building and a fire has gone off. The fire department has been called but citizens should stay away from the area. I repeat, stay indoors and away from the scene.” 

Turning off the TV, Katar looked over to see the fire. It wasn’t too close by and he could make it if he hurried. Going over to the closet, he saw his suit inside. A new hawk armor. Shining gold, green pants, red boots and various weapons. Putting on the armor, Katar opened the window and flew out. The Hawkman had soared once again.


End file.
